


The Crack

by The_Rose



Series: My(iev) Verse [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, My(iev) Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: One morning like the others for Illidan and Maiev, yet, this will be a long day.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: My(iev) Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Crack

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the update with a new addition to the My(iev) verse, I hope you will enjoy.

Maiev slowly opened her eyes, groaning a little with how hot the weather already was, despite that it was only the morning. But what was really killing her, was Illidan, snuggling her and adding to the warm. He was holding her around the waist, his face buried against her back, and yet, she felt like she would melt from the warm and she tried to push him away with her hands.

“Come on Illidan, wake up.”

He only groaned and strengthened his hold around her.

“Don’t wanna get up,” he muttered.

“Illidan! You told me yourself that you had druidic lessons this morning, you’re going to be late.”

“They can go to the Nightmare,” he muttered again.

“Could you please, at least, let me go? Not only I have to go to work, me, but it’s way too hot to hug, if you haven’t noticed,” she added, with an ounce of sarcasm tainting her voice.

Illidan quickly muttered a few words that Maiev couldn’t hear, and suddenly, all of his body became cold, almost burning on her skin.

“Did…?! Did you really just use an ice spell on yourself?!”

Illidan stayed silent, way too long for Maiev’s liking.

“Maybe?” he finally said.

Maiev laid back on the bed, groaning more, but enjoying the cold touch that Illidan was now providing. He was still refusing to let her go, and she sighed loud and clear.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that I have to go to work.”

He groaned, and finally let her go, turning his back to her as he stayed in bed. She sat, shook her head at his stubbornness, and she got up, stretching as she went downstairs to get herself a good breakfast to start her day. It wasn’t unusual for them to wake up in the same bed now. Illidan was spending so much time with her, and in her house, that she ended up feeling bad to let him sleep on the couch, without talking of all the time they simply fell asleep in each other arms. They quickly decided that it was better to use the bed, as it was already there, and as Illidan joked, it wasn’t like there was something between them. Well, Illidan hadn’t said it exactly like that, but it was how Maiev interpreted the sentence. She did her best to not let it slip that actually, she was going to enjoy those nights way more than he could ever imagine, and actually, she felt like it helped her. Illidan was less on her mind, and she was becoming less crazy by his proximity with her, and soon enough, she imagined herself being able to move past those impossible feelings she had for him.

She sat at the table, a bowl of berries in front of her, and she ate them, one by one, letting her mind wanders about her day. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps running in her stairs, and soon, Illidan emerged in the room, looking completely panicked around him as he was putting on his last shoes, his hair not even brushed.

“Oh by Elune, I’m going to be late. I’m going to be late,” he muttered.

“I tried to tell you,” yelled Maiev on the other side of the room.

“I know,” desperately yelled back Illidan. “I’m not even sure that a griffin will allow me to get to Val’Sharah in time…”

“Why don’t you create a portal to the Dreamgrove?”

Illidan stopped moving as a shadow went through his eyes and that he looked away.

“I could. I have everything I need to create a portal but… If they catch me getting out of it, I better have a good excuse…”

Maiev winced at those words. He was still practicing magic in secret, pretending around his family that he wanted to be a druid, when it had never been what he wanted to do, and he was trying his best to hide it. Only Maiev knew about it, and she had always been sincere with him, he knew that for her, he shouldn’t give up on becoming a mage or a sorcerer, because it would be what would make him really happy. If he had to force himself to become a druid, when he felt that it wasn’t his calling, it would only slowly kill him. And she knew that he was much more emotional than he was trying to appear.

“If you’re going to run,” she told him, knowing she couldn’t do anything for him. “At least take some berries. I don’t really want to find you unconscious somewhere in the woods.”

He chuckled at that truth, and went to the table, grabbing a handful of berries. Then, he looked at her with those eyes, the one that told her that she was the only person to understand him and that he was thankful for it, with a genuine smile.

“Thank you My. See you tonight!”

“Don’t die on the way,” she only joked.

“If I do, can you at least be the priestess to bury me? I know you would take care of my body correctly,” he joked back, even if he was sounding half-serious.

“For fuck sake Illidan! I already told you I’m not specialized in burying people,” she quickly retorted, knowing she had to stop him when he was becoming serious.

“And if I pay?”

She only rolled her eyes and sighed out loud, making it clear to Illidan that she was somewhat disappointed in him, and not joking anymore. Quickly, she also got rid of that sudden thought that she would be the one to pay if it meant that she could have him for a night.

“Shouldn’t you be running? The Dreamgrove isn’t next door!”

His ears dropped as he realized that he was losing some precious time, even if it wasn’t bothering him that much as he was losing it by spending time with My. Yet, he couldn’t stay much longer. He quickly threw all the berries he had taken in his mouth, and ran towards the door, muttering with his mouth full that he would come back for the night. Maiev only waved her hand to tell him goodbye.

Now that Illidan was out, Maiev groaned out loud and let her upper body fall on the table. As much as she loved him, and that she thought that her feelings had toned down, there was always a part of her mind that wouldn’t stop bothering her about Illidan. She only wanted to be there for him, no matter what his feelings for her were, but it was starting to make her anxious. It hadn’t eluded her that he was more and more joking about his death, and that sometimes, he was straight up self-loathing in her presence, and she had no other choice but to stop him before he was going too far. She had already thought of intervening in his life, like going to fight his parents and telling them that Illidan was the greatest mage she had ever met, but it was a bad idea as she knew Illidan wanted to do that his own way. Another idea she had, was to tell him to move in with her. But his ties to his brother and Tyrande would stop him to accept. No matter how much time he was spending in her house, he would still go back to his own from times to times, pretending that everything was alright.

Maiev knew it wasn’t the case.

Divided as he was, it could only lead to some sort of self-destruction.

She sighed, trying to find a solution, but like always, her mind was blank. Every time she was trying to find the right solution to help Illidan, she knew that her feelings were getting in the way, and if she had been listening to them, she would have locked him in her house a long time ago to keep him just for herself. But it was just a crazy thought and she quickly brushed it off.

Slowly, she got up and looked around. It wasn’t today either that she would find a solution, and she had to move if she didn’t want to follow Illidan's example and be late for her own work. She went back to her bedroom and grabbed her priestess clothes, changing from her pajamas to more suited clothes for her work. With her hair tied in a ponytail, she felt ready for a new day.

“Ah, Maiev! Perfect timing!” said Elione, one of the priestesses working at the same temple as Maiev.

Maiev turned around to look at her coworker, stopping the counting of their medical supplies to know why she would be needed that much. Usually, it was one of the most ungrateful tasks that they could ask someone to do, and they would ask for the new priests to do that, but that day, Maiev felt that it would keep her busy enough and volunteered for the task. It actually wasn’t that unusual to see Maiev taking it on her to do it.

“There’s a stranger at the door, asking for someone called… “My”. I think. Ring a bell?”

Maiev’s eyes opened wide. If it wasn’t Illidan, she was ready to eat the scroll with everything she had already counted in the dark room. After all, there was no one else that would call her My, and even less someone from that name in the Temple she was working in. And Illidan was perfectly aware of where she was working. But at that hour, he should have been busy with his druidic lessons, so why would he be there?

“Oh, I think I know what it’s about,” she replied to Elione, not admitting that she was the My in question, as she only wanted Illidan to use that nickname with her. “I’ll handle it.”

“Thanks! We weren’t sure what to do, to be honest.”

Maiev bypassed her fellow priestess, smiling at her, and went through the hallways, still wondering why Illidan would be there. Yet, the possibility that it wasn’t Illidan, and instead, just a coincidence, went through her mind for a split second. But no one else knew of the nickname.

And finally, as she passed the front door of the temple, and that she looked on the side, she saw him, leaning against the wall, waiting, and for a split second, she saw the darkness over his face, as he was believing that no one was watching him. But as soon as he noticed Maiev from the corner of his eyes, his face immediately brightened and he smiled at her, the kind of smile that was making her heart melt.

“My! I almost thought you were already back to your house,” he said, walking towards her. “And you should have seen the face of the other priestess when I asked after you, I almost thought I had your name wrong.”

He was laughing at that thought, and on the moment, Maiev felt her lips starting the sentence that would reveal to him that he only knew her by a nickname, but before the first sound could get out, he talked again.

“Do you think I could borrow you for a walk? Or do you have some important work to do?”

When she thought of the dark room where nothing was at its place, and that she had to exactly count every single supply, she realized that being with Illidan was way more important than that ungrateful task. Even when she was the one to decide to do it.

“I was just doing some cleaning, it can wait for me,” she smiled at him.

And with those words, she silently invited him to follow her, as she wanted to get away from the temple, where she knew that her conversation would fall into clearly not deaf ear, and the last thing that she wanted, was to get people to know about her private life, and Illidan. He happily followed her as they got into the woods, and when she decided that they were far enough, she stopped, and immediately questioned him, before he could try to lie to her.

“I thought you were at your lesson?” she asked. “You left the house quite in a hurry…”

“Oh that,” Illidan tried to laugh, as he kicked a pebble. “I decided to not go finally.”

“Why? I thought you still wanted to attend them?”

“I would have been way too late,” he began to mutter. “It’s nothing, I’ll find an excuse… I’ll pretend I slept too much or that I was hangover…”

“You know, I will never blame you to not go to your lessons,” reminded Maiev. “But I can see that something is bothering you. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have come here.”

Illidan had a hollow chuckle as he looked away.

“It’s just… I feel like they would have seen from my face that I didn’t want to be there. That I wanted to be anywhere but there. That I didn’t want to attend those lessons. So, I didn’t go. For just one day, it’s not really a problem.”

“And why did you come here? You never came to the temple before.”

He kept looking away, but Maiev quickly noticed that his eyes were shining. As if he was fighting tears. And finally, he spoke, his voice cracking.

“I… I just need… A hug.”

Before she could realize it, he was in her arms, desperately clutching on her clothes as she felt his body shaking as he tried to fight the cry that was taking over him. She quickly put her arms around him, gently caressing his back and his head as she lowered them to sit on the ground. There, she only wanted to cry with him. She was failing him. She couldn’t even help him. She had no idea what to do. And now, Illidan was crying in her arms, and even if she had already seen him cry, it was also because he had been physically wounded. Either by a fall because he tried to climb trees; either because he had burned himself with the spells he was practicing. But never she had seen him cried because he was in so much pain.

She gently hushed him, slowly rocking them in hope to appease his torment, and soon, she felt him relax under her touch, and he wasn’t crying anymore. Still, she kept him in her arms, humming a song as she waited for him to break the hug when he would feel ready for it. He tried to hum along, breathing deeply to calm down at the same time.

“Sorry My,” he finally said. “I shouldn’t have bothered you while you were working.”

“Oh please, Illidan, don’t say that!” she said, getting angry. “You’re my best friend, I wasn’t going to let you cry in a corner like that.”

“Thanks,” he replied, his face still buried against her. “You’re the best priestess I know.”

The victorious smile spread across her face as her mind realized what it was meaning. She was perfectly aware that Tyrande was now a priestess, after all, it had been Illidan himself who told her, and now, he was admitting that she was better than Tyrande. It was probably the greatest thing to happen to her that day, if she was forgetting that Illidan was still in her arms, clearly not feeling well. She kept gently brushing the back of his head, thinking about what would happen next. In the end, she took out the key from the little bag hanging on her belt.

“Hey, Illidan,” she said, pushing him away so she could see his face, but still keeping him in her arms. “I still have to work, but go back to my house and we’ll talk tonight, alright?”

With those words, she put the key in his hand and smiled at him, only for him to look down, avoiding her sight.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you,” he replied as he accepted the key.

“Hey, you need me and I’ll be there,” she whispered. “Go there, there are food, books and everything you need to think about something else. As soon as I’m done today, I come back.”

Illidan looked at the key in his hand and then, rose his head to finally look at Maiev, a faint smile of his face.

“Thank you,” he whispered, hugging her one last time.

Slowly, they finally got up, even if Maiev kept her hands on him as a way to tell him that she was there, and they smiled at each other. Carefully, Illidan stepped back on his own, his face looking a little brighter than before, and Maiev knew it was going to end well.

“By the way, if I don’t find you at my house later, I’m hunting you down and making you regret that decision,” she joked.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have nowhere else to go for tonight,” he smiled at her, with a joking tone.

They hugged one more time before parting ways. Maiev was trusting Illidan to listen to her, and it was with a lighter heart that she went back to her work. After all, those supplies wouldn’t count themselves.

“Hey Maiev, sorry to bother you again,” said Elione, getting a glare from Maiev. “But there’s actually another person searching for the “My” thing.”

Maiev quickly turned around, looking confused.

“Another? Are you sure this isn’t the same person as before?” She asked, wondering why Illidan would already be back.

“Well, unless he changed his clothes and suddenly grew a beard, this is someone else.”

“I’m… I’m going to check it,” said Maiev, not understanding what was happening.

Yet, she went through the hallways of the Temple to reach the front door. How could it be this time? Illidan was the only one to know her as My, how could anyone come to this temple in particular and ask after her? Especially that she knew it wasn’t going to be Illidan this time. But as she stepped out and looked at that stranger, she stopped right there. If it wasn’t for the goatee on the shin, more simple clothes, and the greenish hair that was flowing freely and wildly, she could have mistaken that man for Illidan.

“My, I presume?” he asked.

“And you must be Malfurion,” she said, trying to sound as cold as she could. “How do you know my name?”

“Illidan talks quite a lot about you,” he replied. “That’s also how I knew where to find you.”

“And what are you doing here?”

“I am… I am worried about Illidan,” he explained, looking down. “We had a lesson this morning, and he didn’t come –”

Maiev tried her best to not snort sarcastically in front of the twin. She was already aware that Illidan didn’t go, but just the fact that his brother seemed so worried about one missed lesson was disgusting her. If only he knew the truth about his own brother.

“– This isn’t the first time. Actually, we haven’t seen him in almost two months. Not even at home.”

Maiev’s smirk immediately dropped. She thought that today was an exception, that Illidan just had enough and didn’t go because he would be late. But it wasn’t the case, and he had been lying to her for two months. All those mornings where he left, telling her he was attending the lessons, and the few times he told her he was going back to his home. At least, it was justifying why he had spent way more time with her in two months than he ever did. Yet, the fact that he had lied to her like that, not even trusting her was hurting her.

“So, I came here to see if you knew something,” Malfurion finished his explanation.

She could have told him everything at that moment. Why Illidan was avoiding the lesson, and how he didn’t want to be a druid. But it wasn’t her responsibility. She couldn’t do that to Illidan, he who tried so hard to hide that fact from his family. He would probably never talk to her ever again if she was doing so. Instead, she lowered her head.

“I didn’t know,” she said in all sincerity. “But I haven’t really seen him either. I thought he was with you.”

She couldn’t let Malfurion know that Illidan was currently in her house, even if Maiev really prayed that it would be the case, now that she knew he was lying to her. The brother wouldn’t be able to find the right words, she was sure of it, and she was well decided to help Illidan by herself. It was her duty as his best friend.

“I’ll keep an eye open in case I see him,” she added. “I guess he just needs some time alone?”

“I guess it’s the case,” sighed Malfurion, his eyes lost in the horizon. “I know he’s hiding something and I would love to help him, but he refuses to talk to me about it. I had hoped you knew something.”

“Unfortunately not,” Maiev lied, surprised by the brother’s words. “Maybe something happened with your friend Tyrande.”

Maiev didn’t want to bring the subject of Tyrande, but she couldn’t help herself. Maybe that Malfurion could give her more information about it, especially that Illidan had been quite silent about Tyrande those last months, and she was dying to know if something happened.

“Oh, Tyrande and he? I don’t think something happened, they haven’t really spoken to each other for a while,” said Malfurion. “It doesn’t help that Illidan just disappears without a word for two months though.”

Maiev had no idea how to welcome that news. After all, she knew that he had spent almost those two months with her, but during the day, and the few nights he hadn’t been with her? He could have been anywhere. And now that she knew that he had been lying, she couldn’t even be sure that he wasn’t spending the other half of his time with Tyrande. It was hurting her, but she also knew that she needed to let go of her feelings. If Illidan was choosing Tyrande, she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Well, if you see my brother, could you tell him that I would like to know where he is? Or at least that he’s alright? I don’t care that he doesn’t come to the lessons, but I’m worried to not even see him outside of them.”

“I’ll try to remember,” replied Maiev, wondering what she had to do now.

“Thank you… My?”

She only nodded to say yes as a shiver went through her body. Now, it was clear that Illidan wasn’t the only one to know her like that and it was bothering her. She couldn’t even correct her name to Malfurion, because he would inevitably tell Illidan at some point, and Maiev wanted to do it herself. The only one that could reveal her real name to Illidan was herself. As he finally left the temple, Maiev turned around to go back to her ungrateful task, Illidan’s problem all over her mind.

It was clear to her that there was a real problem that Illidan was trying to hide. He wanted to pretend that he was fine, but for a few days where he was moody, but now, it became obvious that there was more and she felt really bad to not have realized it sooner. Now, all that she could do, was to get him to be sincere with her, or at least, to help him. But she had no idea how to do it.

“So, what’s that thing with “My”?” asked Elione, giggling. “A password code to get yourself pretenders?”

Maiev rolled her eyes to the sky, well decided to not answer that question, until something bolted in her brain, giving her an idea.

“Hey Elione, you traveled a lot, right?”

“I did,” the other priestess proudly answered.

“I might have a few questions.”

Almost scared, Maiev put the hand on the doorknob, hoping that Illidan was really in her house, and she opened the door. Thankfully, it opened without difficulties and got welcomed in her home. By looking around, she quickly noticed that Illidan was laying down on the couch, seemingly sleeping, and she smiled, knowing that as long as he was there, he would be safe.

“Hey Illidan, wake up!” she yelled.

“I’m not sleeping,” he immediately replied, keeping his eyes closed. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Well, open them, we have to talk.”

He groaned, making Maiev realizes that their meeting earlier was probably an accident, that for once, Illidan couldn’t lie to her anymore and that he went to get her help. But now, he was going to try and pretend that nothing was wrong. She had no doubt about it and she had to stop him right now.

“I met your brother after you left.”

As if she had slapped him across the face, Illidan almost jumped out of the couch.

“Malf? Why was he there?!”

“That’s what I wondered. Then he told me he hadn’t seen you in two months.”

Illidan quickly swore under his breath and looked away, guilty.

“Why not tell me? You could have stayed as much as you want, you know you don’t bother me.”

“It’s my problems,” he muttered. “I have to resolve them myself.”

Maiev sighed out loud. It was going to be an uphill battle to get him to trust her and her help, but she wasn’t going to give up. She had an idea, and even if it wasn’t ready yet, she needed to keep Illidan near her before he would try to disappear forever. Looking around, she noticed a blanket that was put on a chair, waiting to be put away, and she took it. Then, she reached the couch and sat next to Illidan, putting the blanket over her shoulders. Grabbing the edge in her hands, she put her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her, their forehead almost touching, and the blanket shielding them.

“Looks like you have wings,” Illidan chuckled.

“Even if I had wings, I would do it,” she replied before going back to the more serious subject. “Listen Illidan, you need to think about something else. Stay here, completely, for a few days. Tomorrow, I’ll ask for days off from my work and we’ll stay together. I only want to help you.”

She looked at him in his golden eyes. He was so close to her, and yet, she knew what she could and couldn’t do. At that moment, the only thing that mattered was him, and not her feelings. He was looking back at her, slightly shaking, while his eyes seemed to be searching for a way to avoid her gaze. His lips were twitching and it was almost if his face wasn’t getting closer to hers. Finally, he put his arms around her chest and he buried his face in her neck.

“Thank you My,” he whispered. “Thank you. I really need you actually.”

She gently smiled as she brushed his back. Now, she was sure that Illidan would trust her again and she was going to do her best for it to never happen again. She was going to get him to think about something else, maybe even convincing him to fully become a mage, but first, she had a few things to do.

Still, she hoped that Illidan would like that gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time we'll tackle the My(iev) Verse, we'll take back not that far after this one!  
> \----  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
